Surviving High School
by kurobizzle
Summary: In order to relieve herself of her boredom, Kanzeon Bosatsu has sent the Sanzo-ikkou to a strange world to experience what they never had; a normal 'teen'-hood. However, four eccentric girls and a mysterious enemy from the world they left behind will make their brief high school careers anything but normal...
1. Prologue

So... this is my first story in quite some time. And I know how unpopular OCs can be, I've seen my share of bad ones. But this is why I'm writing this story. I want to show that a good story can be made with good OCs without readers wanting to continually stab them. I even started with the canon characters, so no worries!

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy my story~!

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in the Heavens, as always. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the old generals were drinking booze merrily under the cherry blossoms. It was the kind of day that could bring a smile to anyone's face.<p>

Kanzeon Bosatsu, however, was not smiling. In fact, she was quite pissed off.

"Master Bosatsu?" Her man-servant, Jiroshin, questioned, "Are you alright?"

"No." She sternly replied, glaring down at the pool of water in front of her, "These four idiots have grown incredibly boring. I've been watching them for so long that their actions have become predictable. There needs to be a change." Jiroshin turned his eyes to the image that his master was glaring at. The pool's reflection revealed four men in what looked like a dark, hotel room. Behind one of the men was a small window that showed a solemn rainy night.

"The Sanzo-ikkou seems to always get depressed when it rains." The servant pointed out.

"Yeah, and it's gotten so damn old already. They're only like this because of their messed up childhoods…" The Merciful Goddess trailed off, earning her another curious look from Jiroshin. Suddenly, she smiled wickedly as a wonderful idea swirled around in her mind. Kanzeon Bosatsu stood up from her throne and gracefully walked towards the edge of the pool in front of her. She bent down low and cupped one of the lotus flowers in her hand. She dipped the flower into the water for a moment before bringing it back to the surface. A good amount of water was now inside the lotus as the Merciful Goddess straightened her form, a wicked smile still on her face.

"Master? What are you planning?" Jiroshin hesitantly asked as she waved her free hand over the water-filled lotus.

"Nothing **_too_** sinister." She replied without looking up from her work. The water inside the flower began to glide in the same direction her hand was moving until a blurred image appeared.

"Perfect." Kanzeon Bosatsu whispered under her breath before pouring the water onto the images of Genjyo Sanzo, Son Goku, Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai.

* * *

><p>The sound of rain tapping heavily against glass echoed inside the silent, dark hotel room. The three eldest men of the Sanzo-ikkou sat in their respective areas, brooding. The youngest, however, looked uncomfortable. He desperately wanted to announce how hungry he was, but the last few times he did say something almost got him killed. So, Son Goku just sat there on his bed, petting Hakuryuu sleeping beside him and thought about different dishes he wanted to sink his teeth in that moment. However, between his thoughts of side dishes, he found himself thinking back on the time he spent trapped under that mountain. The feeling of loneliness immediately followed those memories and clenched his heart in its icy grip, only to disappear just as quickly when he remembered the sight and smell of warm meat buns.<p>

Genjyo Sanzo watched the rain fall from his spot on the windowsill, hunched up while smoke drifted from his cigarette. As tiny water droplets plunged down from the heavens, visions from the blond man's past flashed inside his mind. Rain, blood and helplessness were the three main things he remembered clearly. Sanzo took another inhale from his cigarette, letting the nicotine fumes settle in his lungs for a moment. It helped ease the pain of recalling the image of his master's body sprawled along the bloodied temple floor, but only a little. Hostility radiated off the priest; a sign to his comrades that if anyone so much as talked to him, they would be expecting a bullet in their head.

Cho Hakkai glanced around the dark room for the umpteenth time from his spot at the lone table. The depression surrounding them all was as suffocating as the cigarette smoke that lingered in the air, but he was in no mood to try and lift it. In fact, he welcomed the shared misery as he turned back to the cup of tea resting in his hands. The man staring back at him through the reflection looked dejected and forlorn, just like he had expected. The memories of his lost lover always did this to him. Guilt rose up his throat like bile, so Hakkai took a sip from his drink. Cold tea touched his lips, making the green-eyed man cringe in disgust. However, he continued to drink it despite the taste, desperate for something to turn his attention away from Kanna.

Sha Gojyo sat opposite of Goku on another bed, smoking a cigarette just like the golden-haired priest. Since Sanzo and Hakkai were both out of sorts because of the weather, Gojyo did not want to do anything to get on either man's bad side. Even though he tried to fight it, the atmosphere around him ended up making the red-head recall painful moments of his past. Thoughts of his mother and the path he struggled on because of what he was reminded him that he was cursed and unwanted. He pushed down these stupid, worthless feelings as he took another drag from his shrinking, third cigarette.

The four sat in complete silence until finally, Goku gathered up enough courage to try his luck at getting some food. As he was about to open his mouth to exclaim his hunger, he suddenly felt something wet on his head. He blinked, lightly touched the middle of his skull and looked up. Once he did, it was the bridge of his nose that met with another droplet of water. Goku noticed that the water was coming from the roof. And the leak didn't look like it was going to stop as another drop splashed on his face.

"Um… guys?" He called, finally breaking the silence as he turned to his companions.

"Goku, please. Now isn't the time." Hakkai quickly answered, not wanting to deal with the young man's complaining.

"But-!"

"Shut up monkey." Gojyo retorted without looking up.

"But guys-!"

"What the hell do you want?" Sanzo finally asked, his eyes still glued to the rain outside.

"Look!" The three older men turned their attention to their youngest member to see him standing next to his bed, staring up at the ceiling. They immediately looked up to see what Goku was looking at and saw a leak. However this time, instead of dropping every so often, the water was coming down more freely, almost like it was raining just where Goku had been sitting.

"Damn cheap motel." Gojyo muttered angrily. Sanzo grunted, almost in agreement as he stood up and started for the door. However, a comment made by Hakkai made all of them stop cold.

"Aren't we on the first floor?" At that very moment, the ceiling suddenly gave way and an impossibly huge gush of water flowed down, engulfing the Sanzo-ikkou in a matter of minutes. The four men knew not what hit them as they sunk deeper and deeper into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Wake up you hellions." A collection of groans resounded in the air as Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai felt themselves coming back to consciousness; their aching bodies uncomfortable lying on a cold, hard floor. When the men finally opened their eyes, they saw a familiar woman standing before them.<p>

"Good morning Sanzo-ikkou." Kanzeon Bostatsu greeted sarcastically, a smirk gracing her godly face. She wore a strange white jacket over a lacy black shirt and matching white pants. On her feet were what looked like shoes, but more strappy and had a very long stick attached to her heel to make her seem taller. Her arms, ears and neck seemed to dazzle with the small, but expensive looking jewelry. When the goddess noticed their confused looks aimed at her clothing, her smirk only grew.

"Do you like my outfit? It's called a 'suit'. It's one of the many clothing women wear in this world."

"What do you mean 'this world'?" Sanzo was the first to stand as he said this and glowered at Kanzeon Bosatsu, "Where the hell did you take us?" He didn't get an immediate answer since Goku's shout distracted everyone in the room.

"Holy crap! Sanzo, what happened to you!" The priest spun around to face his comrades and earned three looks of disbelief.

"Shit man…"

"Oh my…" Sanzo would have registered these reactions quickly if he himself wasn't faintly surprised. Goku looked like his usual idiotic monkey self, but Gojyo and Hakkai looked slightly different. Their hair seemed shorter and their faces… younger. Hakkai was the first to notice Sanzo staring questioningly at him and his friend and turned to face the red-head. He gasped again. Gojyo quickly turned to the green-eyed man only to have his jaw drop.

"You're younger too?" That sentence snapped the priest out of his stupor. He looked around until he found his reflection staring back at him on a long, shiny black box. Just as he thought, Sanzo had also become visibly younger. He turned back to the awaiting goddess, his glare even deadlier than before.

"What did you do to us?" He asked in a low, steady voice, his fingers itching to reach for his gun and try his hand at killing a celestial being.

"What? You don't like it?" Kanzeon Bosatsu asked, her face plastered with feigned innocence, "I thought the three of you would enjoy being 18 again."

"What the hell? Why are we the monkey's age?"

"Dammit, I'm not a monkey you stupid kappa!"

**BANG!**

"This isn't the time dumbasses!"

"Excuse me, why are we 18 again?" Hakkai asked calmly, the final one to stand up as he kept his questioning gaze at the woman.

"You can't go to school as 20-something year olds." She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" A gleam appeared in her eyes as Kanzeon Bosatsu pointed to a table that sat in front of the shiny black box Sanzo had used to view his reflection. Several packets of paper were scattered on it.

"Those papers have certain information about this world. It's only a fraction of what is actually out there, but it's better than nothing. They also contain information about who you four are to the rest of this world. And you can't leave the house in the clothes you're in now. There are rooms in this house with closets full of clothes that'll fit your tastes. School starts 7:30 tomorrow morning. The directions to get there are also in those papers. Make sure you go." By the end of her explanation, the goddess had turned away from the males, ready to take her leave.

"Stop." The woman calmly turned around, finding herself face-to-face with Sanzo's silver pistol. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?"

"You haven't told us why we're here. We have a mission we're supposed to be completing, also assigned by _**you**_. Why send us to another world that will only hinder us from completing your first set of instructions?" Sanzo's voice was calm, but his eyes were flaring in unspoken rage. However, Kanzeon Bosatsu just gave an all-knowing smile. A soft glow radiated from her body as her white suit was instantly replaced by her normal goddess robes.

"_Find the Unlucky Cat, the Empress of Fairies, the Sky of the Thunder God and the Heavens' Chaos._

_All four coincide with one another. Find one, you find them all. _

_Protect these four, they are your guides. Without them you will never go back home. _

_Only they hold the power to return you all to your world. _

_However, in order for them to unleash their true potential, you must help them find resolution in their hearts. _

_In turn, they will help you four find inner peace. _

_Once these requirements are met, the keys necessary to open the portal between your world and theirs will reveal themselves. _

_At the end of this journey, all of you will find something that has been missing from your lives._"

The moment she finished speaking the Merciful Goddess was suddenly surrounded by a flash of light, blinding the Sanzo-ikkou. When the light died down, she was gone.

Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai stood there in complete silence, stunned by the last instructions the goddess had given them and confused about the whole situation. Why was this happening? What was her intention? How different would this world be from theirs? After a few minutes, the first to finally break the silence was their youngest member.

"Guys? I'm hungry…"


	2. Welcome to High School

**A/N: Finally, an update! It took me FOREVER to fix my OCs and tried to make them as amazing as possible. I guess the only thing that really is kinda Mary-Sue is their names. They're not legitimately Japanese and they're in an American-type school but I need to keep with the plot. And I don't feel like researching on Japanese schools so sue me. Also, I had to completely re-do most of the plot because of the class schedule. This chapter has my blood, sweat and tears! So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Dammit, I can't believe we're actually doing this…"<p>

"We don't really have much of a choice Gojyo. Either we stay at the house and do nothing or try and find these mysterious beings."

"At a school? Who keeps 'mysterious beings' there?"

"Stop bitching kappa. You're not the only one unhappy with this decision."

"Heh, you're just pissy because you can't bring your gun. Looks like you can't shut me up today."

WHACK!

"As you can see, I still have my fan idiot."

"Ha ha ha! Sanzo got you good!"

"I'll give you something to laugh at you damn ape!"

WHACK! WHACK!

"Enough!" Hakkai sighed, trying to focus on the unfamiliar road in front of him. This was slightly difficult since he was still adjusting to his new wire-rimmed glasses that were more 'normal' for this world than his monocle. It also didn't help that the sun wasn't up yet, the road was slightly slippery with ice and the jeep they were riding had the driver's seat on the opposite side.

"So what do you guys think it'll be like?" Goku asked innocently as he nervously pulled down on the blue beanie that covered his golden diadem, "You've been to a school before, right Hakkai?"

"Well it was a school for children much younger than us and I was a teacher." The green-eyed man replied with a chuckle.

"Oh… What about you guys?" The youngest member turned his bright eyes first to Gojyo who sat beside him in the backseat.

"Never been," Gojyo commented with a shrug, "They didn't let half-breeds attend." Goku nodded in understanding before facing to the front where Sanzo sat.

"No." The monk simply stated. Goku was a bit saddened by the abrupt end to that conversation but Hakkai quickly noticed.

"Don't worry Goku," He started, "This just means it will all be our first times at a high school so there's no reason to be nervous. But if it makes you feel better, think of all the new food you get to try." This got the golden-eyed boy drooling.

"Food…"

"Hey don't drool on my new jacket monkey!"

"I'm not a monkey!"

WHACK! WHACK!

By the time Sanzo settled back into his seat after smacking some silence into Gojyo and Goku, Hakkai finally caught sight of their destination. Once he was close enough, he turned the dark green Jeep into the school grounds as Goku and Gojyo gaped at the large building.

"Whoa…"

"Whoa indeed." Gojyo's attention had quickly turned away from the building to the students that were heading inside, particularly the females. Hakkai found a parking spot fairly easily and the four climbed out of the vehicle.

"You know what? I take back what I said," The tall red-head announced, grinning devilishly at a pair of giggling girls that passed him, "I think I'm gonna like it here." Sanzo rolled his eyes before kicking the man in front of him square in the back with his polished black boot.

"Stop ogling and move your ass. You're in my way." He commanded. Gojyo stumbled forward, catching himself, but not able to catch the gray backpack he was holding. It plopped right on a pile of dirty snow, making Gojyo's eye twitch angrily. He readjusted his brown leather jacket before picking up his now wet bag.

"You should try using those boots for walking instead of kicking if you want to move your holy ass." He retorted, glaring back at the priest. Hakkai immediately got in between the two angry men and started pushing them towards the school building.

"Now, now you two, it's chilly out here. Let's head inside." He stated cheerfully, "Come along Goku." The brunet excitedly followed the taller three closer to the school where they passed through a pair of dark red metal doors with the rest of the students. Greeting them was a brightly lit hallway with stark white walls and a white-and-black tiled floor. The four of them slowly walked deeper into the school, following the sea of teens until they reached what everyone's main destination was. They stopped short at the entranceway to a large, two-story gathering area. Long, rectangular tables took up most of the floor while smaller, round tables surrounded them. At one of the longer walls were openings to the kitchens where students lined up to get breakfast. Goku tried to run over to line up, but Sanzo grabbed the back of his collar.

"You're not going anywhere monkey."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Stop thinking about food for once and realize the situation we're in!"

"What situation?"

"We have no idea where we're supposed to go or what we're expected to do." Hakkai explained seriously, opening the green messenger bag that hung over his shoulder. He pulled out a couple of papers while the others crowded around him, reading the same instructions they read last night.

"_Arrive at the school by 7:30. Use the Jeep parked in the garage of your new home. I will know if you went to school or not, so don't even think about not going. With this paper, you will also find four almost identical papers with your names and classes on it. Those are your Class Schedules that I personally picked out for all of you. In your respective rooms you will find your bags filled with supplies you'll need for all your classes._"

"Well we did all that, now what?" Goku asked.

"Exactly," The green-eyed man replied, "I suggest we ask for some help."

"Way ahead of you…" Gojyo turned his attention to a nearby table full of girls. He winked at them and they instantly giggled.

"We're looking for people with brains in their heads, not their chests."

"Hey, it was just a sugg-"

"**I AM NOT A TRANSVESTITE!" **

The Sanzo-ikkou along with half the school turned to the round table where the shout originated from, all four men thinking the exact same thing.

'What the hell?'

:Minutes Ago:

The cafeteria was filled to the brim with teenagers, their chatter a welcoming sound to the somewhat tall, tanned girl who stood at the edge of the room. She took in a deep breath, realizing just how much she missed this crazy school before she started her way through the crowd. She easily dodged arms and legs that got in her way, fairly used to the chaotic surroundings. After circling around an over-enthusiastic freshman, she finally saw her destination and waved.

"Hey there Youmei," She greeted cheerfully once she got closer, "Long time no see!" The brunette sitting at one of the round tables glanced up from her book.

"There is no reason to be so damn cheery this early in the morning Kaosu." She stated coolly. The taller girl just chuckled.

"I missed you too." Kaosu took a seat next to her friend and pulled off her scrunchie, letting her long black hair fall past her shoulders only to start fixing it up again.

"So how was your break?" She asked while twisting her hair back into a bun.

"Fine," Youmei replied, turning back to her book, "I occupied myself with work."

"That's cool. Hey, isn't that my book?" Kaosu questioned, pushing a few black strands out of her face before deciding to just do her hair all over again.

"Nope, you're just imagining things. Now stop messing with your hair, its fine."

"It's not perfect yet." Youmei looked up again; ready to give a witty retort when she noticed something. On the corner of Kaosu's tanned chin was a tiny piece of white tissue. It reminded the brunette of what guys did when they cut themselves shaving. And that's exactly the conclusion she came up with.

"Looks like you had trouble shaving your manbeard." She voiced her thoughts calmly. Luckily for Kaosu, she had finished her third attempt with her hair, finally adequate enough for her before she heard this. She gave Youmei an incredulous look.

"…What?"

"Your manbeard." The paler girl pointed at her friend's chin.

"This isn't a manbeard! I had trouble popping a pimple this morning!" Kaosu tried to explain, but Youmei went back to her book, her expression unchanged.

"Uh huh… Its ok, we'll still be friends even if you are a transvestite." The black-haired girl twitched.

"I'm not a transvestite."

"Whatever you say. Do you want me to still call you a 'she' or would you prefer 'he'? Maybe 'it' is a better pronoun."

"**I AM NOT A TRANSVESTITE!**" Kaosu's yell rang out above all the other meaningless chatter, making the cafeteria dead silent. Her brown eyes widened in shock at what she just did as she quickly scrambled out of her seat.

"Please don't mind me everyone! I was just having a wonderful conversation with a friend of mine…" She sheepishly announced, hoping to somehow save her reputation. It looked like it worked as most people just turned away. Once the majority of people stopped paying attention to her, Kaosu spun around and glared menacingly at a smirking Youmei.

"I hate you so much."

"Yeah, yeah. Fix your face tranny." Kaosu gave one last glare before storming off towards the bathrooms. The brunette would have gone back to her book if not for a new, less annoying voice catching her attention.

"I think I just missed an epic conversation." Youmei looked behind her to see a skinny girl with copper-colored hair. This time, she gave a small smile.

"Hey Sora, I'm pretty sure you caught that last part." She replied as the girl took a seat on the other side of her.

"Yeah, what was that all about?"

"Just me killing Kaosu's reputation again." Sora chuckled softly.

"You gotta leave her alone. She's trying to be valedictorian." She pointed out, trying to be stern but her hazel eyes were dancing with delight.

"Whatever, she's got that position in the bag. Gives me all the more reason to mess with her."

"Well thank you for your unwavering faith in me." The two girls looked up to see that their taller friend was back, her face clean of any tissue paper. However, there was a tiny, slightly bleeding hole on her chin only truly noticeable if a person was inches away from her face.

"Morning Kaosu." Sora greeted. Kaosu returned the greeting with a pounce.

"I've missed you Sora!"

"Can't breathe…"

"Give the girl some air!" The black-haired girl retracted her arms, but kept grinning at her shorter friend.

"How ya been?"

"Other than losing some brain cells from the lack of oxygen, I'm good." Sora replied, rubbing her neck, "Though, I'm kind of hungry. I had to skip breakfast if I wanted to catch the bus."

"Don't get on line," Youmei announced as she finally went back to her reading, "The idiot said she was going to bring some celebratory muffins or something."

"Seriously? Sweet!" Kaosu exclaimed as she took her seat, "She better get here soon."

:With the Sanzo-Ikkou:

One of the most chaotic five minutes of his life had just passed for Cho Hakkai after they had turned away from the commotion about transsexuals. During those mere moments, he had to prevent Sanzo and Gojyo from arguing with their fists instead of their words while making sure Goku stayed with the group instead of wandering off. Throughout all this, he was also trying to find good, sane people to ask for directions. Sadly, Sanzo and Gojyo's arguing was scaring away any potential help. The green-eyed man let out a sigh, exasperated with all that was going on around him as he took a step back to think things through.

"ACK!" Someone squeaked. Before he knew it, something small, warm and blonde ran into him. He brought his hands out to steady the form and looked down to see a young girl about Goku's height staring right back up at him with round, blue eyes. In her hands was a large plastic container.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" She cried out in a high-pitched voice. Hakkai just gave her a polite smile.

"It's alright miss, this was my fault. Are you alright?" He asked. Before she could respond, Goku ran in between them.

"Hey! Whatcha got in there? It smells **awesome**!" He exclaimed.

"Um… Muffins?"

"Can I have one?"

"Sure." She opened up the container in her hands and a sweet smell drifted out, catching the attention of Sanzo and Gojyo. They watched as the blond girl pulled out a golden brown pastry dotted with red berries and handed it to Goku. After a short happy dance, he took his first bite.

"Oh man, this is tasty!" He announced, partially chewed muffin bits flying out of his mouth.

"Hey idiot monkey, eat with your mouth close!" Gojyo shouted, "Don't you know how to act in front of a lady?"

"Shut up perverted kappa! I'm not a monkey!" Though they kept arguing, the blonde girl just let out a small giggle and closed her plastic box.

"I'm really glad you liked it, but I need to get going." She started as she began to turn away. Hakkai saw this as an opportunity and placed his hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry miss, but could we ask for your help?" She spun back around.

"Huh?" Hakkai showed the girl his class schedule.

"Could you help us locate our classrooms? We're new to this school." Her blue eyes dropped down to the paper in front of her as a frown suddenly appeared on her face. Hakkai, as well as Sanzo, noticed this change in attitude, but before anyone could say anything she looked back up with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I can't help you. I'm not good with all those direction-y things and stuff." She announced.

"Oh… Well we're sorry to bother you-."

"Wait! _I_ can't help you, but my friends can. Follow me." She turned back around and walked into the crowd. The three demons glanced at Sanzo, seeing if it was alright to follow the pig-tailed girl. He responded with a silent nod and the four started after the girl. Their destination became obvious when a dark-haired girl sitting at a round table with two other girls started waving at their blonde guide. She waved back excitedly.

"Hey Neko! What took you so…" Her friend trailed off when she noticed the four males following the shorter girl. The busty brunette and pale red-head sitting next to her stayed silent, but their eyes betrayed their wary attitude. Hakkai momentarily wondered why they were so cautious, but a quick glance to the others answered his question. Sanzo was equally wary, Goku was drooling over the muffins and Gojyo was smirking at the girls with lust-filled eyes.

"Hi guys! I brought muffins!" The blonde girl 'Neko' exclaimed, holding up the plastic box over her head with pride. Her three friends remained silent, still eyeing the Sanzo-ikkou who stood behind her. She blinked at their lack of response.

"Guys? Muffins?" She shook the box in front of their faces.

"Neko, behind you." The red-head pointed out. Neko spun around and realization sparkled in her eyes.

"Oh, right! They need help!"

"Good job." The brunette mumbled as she turned back to her book.

"Don't mind her." The dark-haired girl said, "Is there anything I can help you guys with?"

"Yes, my friends and I are new to the school and we need help locating some of our classes." Hakkai responded politely, handing the girl their class schedules. She looked at them closely for a moment before her eyes widened a bit.

"Sora, Youmei. Take a look at this." She stated as she sat back down to let her friends see the schedules. The two girls leaned forward to scan the papers. The red-head was the first to look back up.

"Neko, your first class is Math, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it looks like all of us have first period with one of you guys."

"Really?" Goku suddenly asked, leaning over the round table excitedly, "Who's with who?"

"What's your name?" The black-haired girl asked.

"Goku."

"You have class with Neko."

"Yay, new friend!" Neko exclaimed excitedly, "You get another muffin!"

"**Awesome!**"

"Anyways, I have Debate class with someone called 'Genjyo Sanzo'." The black-haired girl announced, bringing everyone's attention back to the class schedules.

"That would be him." Hakkai said as he pointed to the blond man standing next to him, looking positively bored. The girl's eyes widened again as a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh… Um, nice to meet you. I'm Kaosu." She said politely, obviously getting enamored by the man in front of her. The brunette next to her rolled her eyes.

"Dude, you're drooling." Kaosu blushed harder.

"No I'm not!"

"Uh, who's Hakkai?" The red-head suddenly interrupted.

"Me." Hakkai gave her a polite smile and a small wave.

"Looks like you have Science class with me. My name is Sora." The shorter girl smiled back, a fine pink blush dusting her cheeks. Before the brown-haired man could respond, he was distracted by a streak of red. Gojyo moved fluidly and took a seat next to the bad-tempered brunette.

"Guess that means we have class together." He stated in a smooth voice while moving his arm around her.

"Touch me and I'll break your arm." Her gray eyes glared daggers at the man, who cringed and pulled his arm away. Right at that moment, the bell rang and the cafeteria immediately went crazy as students started heading to first period.

"Here." Kaosu passed back each class schedule to their respective owner, "We'll give you more directions once we're in our classes. I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing more of each other but if not, there's always lunch."

"When's lunch?" Goku asked excitedly.

"In like a few hours." Neko replied.

"But I'm hungry now…" She quickly gave him another muffin which he took happily.

"We should all get going." Hakkai stated. Everyone agreed and the Sanzo-ikkou split ways with their new guides.


	3. First Period, First Impressions

**A/N:** **Long time no see everyone! Sorry for the (incredibly long) wait. I'm done with the semester! I also realized that I translated two of my OC's names' wrong… Oh well, let's just pretend they are and go with the flow people.**

**I don't own Saiyuki, only this plot and the four main OCs. Now, on with the fic!**

**By the way, thanks to all those who reviewed and put my stories on their favorite list. I won't let you down and update more if I get more reviews!**

:1st Period- Debate:

From the way his morning was going, Sanzo had a feeling that he'd be in a constant state of irritation throughout the whole day. Not only was he being bombarded by stares from male and female students but he was heading straight towards a useless class. What in the hell was 'debate' about? Arguing? Why devote an entire class to fucking arguing?

"Sanzo," The golden-haired priest looked up at the black-haired girl who stood in front of him, "We're here." He glanced at the doorway she was pointing at before turning his gaze back to his guide. She was about the same height as him and could easily look him in the eye if she wasn't glancing down. Her black hair was pulled away from her face in a bun, allowing Sanzo to notice the red blush dusting her tanned cheeks.

He nodded silently before walking around her, accidentally brushing his shoulder against hers while heading inside the classroom. Kaosu blushed even more and spun around to stare at the transfer student. He really was quite handsome and had a perfectly sculpted face that made him look delicate, but still masculine in a way. His golden hair fell nicely over his violet eyes and gave him an ethereal, angelic look. He also had this air of mystery around him that reminded her of those dashing anti-heroes from her favorite romance novels. Shaking the fantasies out of her mind, she quickly followed the taller one inside.

"Ma'am, we have a new student." She announced to the middle-aged woman standing at the front of the classroom. The teacher glanced away from the blackboard to inspect the so-called 'new student' before waving it off indifferently. It made Kaosu pout for a moment, displeased that she couldn't impress her teacher, until she realized Sanzo had already taken the initiative and grabbed the desk closest to him. She immediately plopped down on the seat next to him, not noticing the blonde's eye twitch in annoyance.

"So do you have any questions? Do you need help getting to your next class? The school is pretty big but once you know the structure of the building it'll be easy to find the rest of your classes." Kaosu went on and on, unaware that Sanzo had begun to glare daggers at her direction.

"I'll be fine." He finally stated, interrupting her description of the best way to get to the cafeteria during lunch.

"Oh, well that's good. You seem like a smart guy." She complimented, hoping that he'd like it, "Anyways, where exactly are you from? You and your friends are foreign exchange students so I can safely assume you guys aren't from around here, right?" Seeing how she seamlessly moved to a new topic made Sanzo realize the black-haired girl wasn't going to be easy to get rid of. It was time to get to the damn point.

"Look, I appreciate your help guiding me here but that doesn't mean I want anything else to do with you." He said bluntly. Kaosu's eyes widened in shock as a small crack appeared in her perfect mental image of the new student.

"I-I was only trying to be friendly." She stuttered, Sanzo's reaction knocking her mentally off-guard.

"Thanks, but no thanks." He replied as he turned away from her, "I'm not here to make friends."

"Not with _that_ attitude." Kaosu could feel her temper rising at the sight of the indifferent look on the blonde's face. Her image of him shattered in that instant as she realized that Sanzo was definitely not like the romantic mystery boy she had assumed he would be. Instead, he had turned out to be her least favorite type of person; the rude jerk. Sure he had a (very) pretty face, but that was it. What really got under her skin was how unappreciative he was to her kind hospitality. The least he could do was pretend he was interested and not brush her off in a dick-ish manner. She could have left him to fend for himself but no, she took the poor boy under her wing and this was how he would repay her?

Sanzo glanced back at the girl when he suddenly felt an intense aura aimed for his shoulder and his violet eyes met glaring, angry brown eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, clearly unimpressed with her attempt at intimidation and only irritating Kaosu even more.

"What's wrong is that you're an asshole." The dark-haired girl was slightly surprised with herself when she replied so frankly, but immediately replaced it with a smirk of satisfaction when she saw one of Sanzo's eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Or is it too hard for you to hear over your giant ego?" She faltered a bit when Sanzo glared, feeling a cold shiver go down her spine. However, she stood her ground and did not tear her eyes away from his.

"You've got some nerve." He started, "Or should I say balls?" It was Kaosu's turn to twitch in annoyance.

"Dammit, I am not a transvestite."

"Could have fooled me."

"Oh like you should talk. You look girlier than me." Sanzo balled his fist in order to control his anger. It was getting harder to not smack the girl upside her head.

"I dare you to say that again."

"What's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings blondie?" Kaosu asked, getting a real kick in irritating the hell out him, "PMS-ing much?"

"Ms. Tenrei?" The girl's eyes widened as she spun around to see not only her debate coach looking at her strangely but also the rest of the class. She blushed so deeply that red appeared all over her olive-colored cheeks.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" She exclaimed, waving her hands around in an attempt to fix the embarrassing mess she was in. Luckily, the teacher just shook her head and went back to writing on the board. Kaosu let out a deep sigh of relief before glaring at the cause of her anger.

Sanzo, on the other hand, was not paying attention to her. The teacher had said something, something he had hoped he heard incorrectly. In order to make sure of this, he glanced at the still raging dark-haired girl.

"What was your last name?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"None of your business." She spat.

"What happened to trying to be all helpful and shit? You're a hypocrite too?"

"A prick like you doesn't deserve my help."

"Never asked for it, especially from such a bitch."

"Well I'm glad we could agree on something!" Kaosu exclaimed, her voice rising, "Why don't we also agree that you should crawl into a hole and die!"

"Ms. Tenrei!" The two turned away from each other towards the furious, albeit shocked teacher, "Do I need to separate you from Mr. Genjyo?"

"Yes!" She replied to the surprise of the woman, "Yes you do!" Before the debate coach could say anything else, Kaosu did her a favor and got up from her seat, grabbed her backpack and stormed across the room to an empty desk by the wall. She plopped down on it and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the blackboard while trying to rid her mind of the stupid, rude, prick of a new student who she had once thought was handsome.

As the teacher huffed and tried to go back to the lesson, Sanzo sat silently at his desk. He was resentfully accepting the fact that he did hear the woman right. Kaosu's last name was 'Tenrei'.

'Goddamit.' He thought as he wrote down the name on the first page of his notebook in kanji.

Tenrei Kaosu translated to Heavens' Chaos.

:1st Period- Science:

"You guys are from China?" Sora repeated inquisitively as she walked down the science hall with Hakkai.

"That's right." He replied with a polite smile.

"That explains your names..." The shorter girl trailed off, seemingly deep in thought. Hakkai took this chance to look her over. Her skin was quite pale as if she barely went outside, contrasting nicely with her copper colored hair that threatened to fall out from the loose ponytail. From his standpoint it looked as though the top of her head could reach his lips, but he didn't think it would be a good idea to check his assumption.

"Wait a second," Sora's remark snapped the brown-haired man out of his reverie as he focused back on the shorter girl, "I can understand how you and Goku are from China but what about Gojyo and Sanzo? They don't look very Chinese."

"That's actually a good point." Hakkai stated thoughtfully, letting the information sink in. Sora chuckled while taking a quick glance at the taller man. From the quick first impression of him and his friends, she could safely assume he was the most polite of the group. His brown hair was cut short with a few bangs falling nicely over his right eye. Behind his wire-framed glasses were the greenest eyes she had ever seen. If she wasn't careful, she could fall into their depths...

'What am I thinking? I'm not some ditzy romantic.' The red-head thought, 'That's Kaosu's role.' (On the other side of the school, a certain black-haired girl sneezed.)

When the two finally arrived at their destination, Hakkai's eyes widened in curiosity at the assortment of glass tubes and flasks set up on identical tall tables that looked as though they reached just above his hips. Stools stood next to the tables as well as a good amount of students ready to start the morning.

Once they stepped inside, a group of guys and girls rushed to Sora's side.

"Hey Sora, can I copy your answers on the book questions?"

"No I need them more! I have English next period!"

"I asked first!"

"Give them to me first Sora! We've known each other since middle school!" Hakkai observed the commotion with eyebrows raised as the short girl pushed her way out of the small crowd and towards one of the tables. The crowd followed her like moths to a flame as she pulled out a notebook from her backpack.

"Here." She announced while turning back to the group, "I'll need them back by lunch." One of the girls snatched the book away as she gave Sora a sugary sweet smile.

"Thanks Sora! You're a lifesaver!" Sora smiled back, but Hakkai could see the stress in her hazel-colored eyes. He walked over to her just as the group left and took a seat next to the red-head.

"Well that was interesting." He stated lightly.

"Yeah... That happens a lot." She confessed with a chuckle, "Some of my friends need all the help they can get to be able to graduate by the end of this semester."

"You're a good friend helping them out like this." Hakkai noticed a slight hesitation in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know." The green-eyed man wanted to converse with her some more, trying to figure out the puzzle that was Sora when the teacher came in and started taking attendance. Hakkai silently observed the room while the teacher listed off names, interested in his new surroundings. Different questions about this new world raced through his mind as well as the mysterious instructions the goddess had left him and his comrades. Where would they find these mysterious beings?

"Raijinno Sora?" The teacher called.

"Here." Hakkai spun his head around to the girl sitting next to him as she put her hand down. She glanced at him and blinked questioningly.

"Is something wrong?"

"What was your last name again?" He asked.

"Raijinno." The brown-haired man quickly pulled out his notebook and a pencil. Sora watched his hand move vigorously as he wrote down lines in what she guessed was Chinese. Once he was done, he stared intently at it.

"Uh..." The girl started, but Hakkai immediately interrupted her.

"Your name means 'Sky of the Thunder God'." He turned to her and gave her a polite smile, "Did you know that?" She shook her head, taken aback by his smile. It seemed... weird to her compared to than his other smiles.

"That's really interesting." She was able to blurt out. Hakkai simply nodded before turning back to the lesson. She blinked, incredibly confused.

'What the hell was that?'

:1st Period- English:

'This school thing ain't half bad.' Sha Gojyo thought as he followed the brown-haired girl down the hall towards their first class. Not only did this school have a good amount of fine eye candy but he already had an excuse to talk to one of them. His guide Youmei had one of the most voluptuous bodies he had ever laid eyes on. She had a nice, round ass that swayed with her every step and a small waist that accentuated her hips and chest. Her slightly messy brown hair stopped just past her shoulders and made it look as though she had just woken up.

'I wouldn't mind waking up next to this sweet thing.' He thought, his mind going down the gutter. He was pulled from his thoughts when the girl suddenly stopped and spun around towards him, giving him a view of her ample chest.

"Are you done ogling?" She asked sternly. It was an understatement to say that Youmei was annoyed. From the four cute guys they met, why was she stuck with the perverted idiot? Sure, he was easy on the eyes with his long red hair, matching red eyes, charming smirk and great taste in leather but since the pair had left the cafeteria, she felt those eyes of his focused solely on her butt. Now they were lingering somewhere else now that she turned around...

"Oi!" Gojyo looked up from her chest, "Are you done staring at my lady parts because we're here." She motioned to the classroom behind her.

"Depends," He started as he gave her another smirk, "Are you offering to show me more?"

"Is that really the best you've got?" Youmei asked as she raised one trimmed eyebrow. He took this opportunity to step a bit closer to the girl, towering over her.

"Dunno if I should give you my best. We can't have you stripping in the middle of the hall now can we?" He expected a glare but instead the shorter girl stepped up close to him, her forehead barely reaching his chin, and placed a soft hand on his chest. He was surprised that had actually worked but grinned nonetheless with the prospect of finally having a woman (or at least a female) to bring 'home'. That thought was quickly gone when the brunette suddenly gripped his shirt tightly a split second later and pulled him forward, forcing him to look straight into her irritated gray eyes.

"Get this through your itty bitty brain; I'm not interested." She stated before pulling him towards the door, pushing him inside without a chance for him to respond. She mumbled a curse under her breath, wondering who up there had such a sick humor to stick her with a dumbass. The tall man stumbled inside, catching himself at the last second to see a good amount of people staring at him. He quickly straightened himself up and dusted himself off.

"Are you alright Mr...?" The red-head looked up to see an incredibly fine piece of woman sitting at the large desk in front of the row of smaller desks. From where she sat and how old she was, he assumed she was the teacher.

"Sha Gojyo," He replied as he leaned against the desk to get a better view of the teacher's 'assets', "Wanna give me yours or can I just call you 'gorgeous'?"

"Keep it in your fucking pants perv." Youmei suddenly retorted as she passed behind him to head over to a desk in the back corner. Gojyo glared at her passing form, but it quickly lost its edge when his eyes travelled down to her butt. It was from looking at her butt that he noticed something different in her stride. Before, she had strutted with confidence in her step. Now, she seemed tenser. Looking up from her ass, Gojyo saw a hostile look in the brunette's eyes. She was glaring heatedly at a few girls in the classroom who also glared back. He hoped a catfight might start right there and then but the hot teacher's shout brought him back to reality.

"Ms. Kisakino, watch your language!" The girl snapped out of her glare and simply rolled her eyes at the teacher before taking a seat. The woman then turned her sights on Gojyo.

"She is right Mr. Sha that was inappropriate. You're a new student so I will let it slide just this once." Though her glare could not match the one Gojyo usually got from a certain blond priest, he complied and turned to take a seat. There was something bothering him.

'Kisakino...' He repeated mentally, glancing at the bored-looking brunette from across the room, 'Doesn't that mean Empress? Is she that Empress of Fairies thing?' As he thought about the name meaning, Youmei glanced aimlessly before suddenly locking eyes with the red-head. Gojyo gave her a charming smirk. She responded by giving him the middle finger. Gojyo's eye twitched in annoyance.

'Empress my ass.'

:1st Period- Math:

Goku looked around at the slowly dwindling crowds in the hallway as he munched on the last muffin Neko had on her. Since she had forgotten to give any to her friends in the commotion of the meeting him and the others, the blond girl had decided to just give them to the human garbage disposal. He happily agreed to her offer. As he licked some crumbs of his fingers, he watched his guide grow more and more confused with each passing second. Being stuck with three other, much taller guys for most of his life, it was refreshing for Goku to have someone shorter, yet still the same age, around him for once. It was also interesting to see another human with blond hair. Unlike Sanzo's golden blonde hair, Neko's blond hair was much lighter and could almost pass of as silver with the right lighting. She was also pale like Sanzo, but had a healthier glow to her complexion than the priest.

"I was sure it was here..." She muttered softly while inspecting the numbers on the classroom doors. After a few moments, she frowned and headed over to the next door.

"Uh, do you know where you're going?" Goku asked innocently, content (for now) with his breakfast. The blond whirled around almost immediately after he asked; her pale cheeks flushed red and her blue eyes fierce.

"Of course I do!" She shouted. However, after a few moments her glare began to die down as she stared at the strange boy with lightly tanned skin and unruly brown hair he kept under a blue beanie. What really drew her in were his eyes. They were _gold_; not brownish gold or had had gold specs in his irises, but through and through golden eyes. And the last time Neko checked, that wasn't normal. But she didn't feel freaked out about them. In fact, though Goku was taller and most likely the same age as her, he gave off such an innocent vibe. He seemed so... harmless.

"Okay... I don't know." She finally confessed with a small pout, looking down on the ground in shame. The brunet cringed as he felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

"D-Don't be!" He replied, panicking slightly as he looked around the hallway, "We'll just ask someone for help, that's all!" This was easier said than done since there were barely any people left in the halls. Goku spun around and saw a male student walking into a nearby classroom just a few feet away from him and he reached out to grab the stranger's arm.

"Hey do you know where this room is?" He hastily asked while pushing a paper to the stranger's nose. The boy was weirded out by the sudden attack on his personal space, but still looked down at the schedule.

"You're not that far, just keep going down the hall. You should see it on your right." He answered as he gave the piece of paper back to Goku.

"Really? Thanks!" He replied with a grin, but the student didn't smile back. His attention was focused on the blond girl who was standing a few feet away from them.

"Neko?" He called out to her. Neko blinked and turned to the boy. She blinked again as she tilted her head to the side.

"Do I know you?"

"It's me, Shiro." The boy started as he took few steps towards her, "We went on a date during winter break. Why didn't you call me?" As he neared her, Neko took a step back. Shiro's dark eyes had a mixture of confusion and unhappiness with a hint of anger, something she was used to seeing.

"Uh... I was busy." She replied hesitantly.

"Liar." Shiro immediately corrected, disdain now adding to the mix of emotions in his eyes, "I heard you went out with someone else. Am I not good enough or something?" Neko took another step back, readying herself for a lunge or shout from him. As the boy was about to get closer, Goku clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you need to go now." He stated calmly. The boy turned his sights onto the shorter boy, his eyes now showing more fury. Neko clenched her fists, hoping that a fight was not about to start in front of her as the two boys stared each other down. Shiro was bigger than Goku and more muscular. From what she remembered about their (boring) date, he was on the wrestling team or something jock-ish. Maybe if she could distract the jock, the brunet could get away. To her surprise, it was Shiro who backed away.

"Whatever, that slut's not worth my time." He announced loudly, catching the attention of the few students still in the hall, "Have fun playing with used goods dude." And with that, he turned around and marched into his class. Goku blinked, registering what Shiro had just said.

'What the hell just happened?' He wondered. All he was trying to do was make Neko feel better for getting them lost, not make things worse! He turned towards the blond girl, expecting to see her cry, but instead came face-to-face with impassive blue eyes.

"You heard him, the room's this way." She said as she started for the hall. Goku blinked again, confused again before running after her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked curiously. From the lessons he forcibly received from Gojyo, girls were supposed to be sensitive. And those were some dickish that bastard had said. Wasn't she supposed to be upset?

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Neko asked, looking back at him with innocent eyes, "I hear that stuff all the time. I'm used to it."

"Oh..." Before Goku could continue on about the subject, Neko turned her attention to a door on her right and grinned.

"Here!" She exclaimed, rushing into the classroom just in time for a bell to ring above their heads. He quickly followed her inside to be just in time to hear a shout.

"Fuun Neko, you're late!" A scrawny old woman with huge Coke bottle glasses screamed from behind her desk. Neko flinched as she gave a small bow.

"Sorry!" After giving another quick bow, the blond scurried to the closest seat, leaving Goku at the hands of the old woman.

"And who are you supposed to be?" She asked, eyeing him warily.

"Uh... Son Goku?" He answered.

"You're one of those new kids, aren't ya? Well I don't care if you're new; you better know the material by tomorrow!" He nodded vigorously, but other than that made no movement. Another shout from the teacher to "git" made him rush to a desk conveniently next to Neko. As he settled himself in, he found himself thinking about the blond girl's full name.

'Fuun Neko... Why does that sound important?'


	4. The Dynamics of the First Half

**A/N: Well, this is awkward. A good... year or so has passed without an update and I feel just terrible. I'm honestly really sorry for the wait. Life gets in the way and before long, I stopped writing. I promise to you guys this will be completed since I hold this story very close to my heart. I will also start updating on a somewhat regular basis. I don't have a set schedule yet but I will do my best to stop updating so far apart seeing as I now have a plot forming in my head. This chapter is really a fluff chapter that's going to be split into two. I promise once we go over who's in what class and the different dynamics when different people meet, we'll get to the plot and actiony stuff. Also, a big thank you for everyone who put me on their 'favorites' and 'follow' lists! It's so great to know people enjoy my story! Anyways without further ado, chapter 4!**

**Warning(s): Just some coarse language.**

:2nd Period- Art:

This had to be a new record for Youmei. One class period had just passed and she could already feel a migraine coming. Dealing with the perverted Gojyo was one thing, but having the same class with some former 'friends' made things even worse. It took all her power not to punch any of them when it was her turn to introduce herself to the class. However, that did not stop her from mumbling a string of swears in their direction once she was finished. And they still had the nerve to call her the 'bitch' when they were the ones who started it with their goddamn snooty remarks about her appearance.

Youmei stopped in front of her classroom door to take a deep breath. She shouldn't get so riled up over a couple of snobs. They weren't worth her time anymore. After another long breath, she finally ventured into her art class. Now she wasn't the most artsy person around but she was the most artistically inclined compared to the rest of her friends. And this class helped to serve as her fine arts credit without having to worry about performing in front of people. Just draw some circles, paint a few things and she'd pass with flying colors (no pun intended).

The moment she ventured into the multi-colored room and took a seat at one of the large tables, a couple of girls sitting nearby quickly got up and moved as far away from her as possible. Youmei didn't even bat an eye. She was used to the hostility and fear she got from many students, especially from girls. After that incident with Miyuki, she wouldn't have been surprised if she was shunned by the entire student body. Fortunately, Kaosu, Sora and Neko were still by her side at the end of that stupid scandal. She knew deep in her heart that she was lucky to have friends like that, but the damage Miyuki caused still made her wary.

'It won't be long till they stab me in the back too...' She thought bitterly. As more angry thoughts clouded Youmei's mind, she was unable to notice another brown-haired figure walk through the doorway.

Hakkai was still absorbed in his speculation over Sora's name and its connection to Kanzeon Bosatsu's vague instructions. He would have brushed it off as a coincidence if it didn't exactly match one of the 'mysterious beings'. Once he entered the room, he took a quick glance at his surroundings. Just like in science class, there were large tables surrounded by stools instead of the traditional desks he had seen in other classrooms. The tables were empty of equipment this time around, but he noticed that at the back of the room there were a couple of shelves lined with paper, pain and other various art supplies. And sitting at a table all by her lonesome was a familiar face. He briefly wondered why she was sitting all by herself while many of the other tables seemed crowded with students but in the end decided to go over to the irritated-looking girl. The green-eyed teen instantly received a glare from her once he took a seat.

"What the hell do you want?" Youmei's annoyed response had become reflexive thanks to the many unfriendly meetings she had had over the past three years. Although this time around, she mentally kicked herself for snapping at such a cute guy. Much to her surprise, Hakkai simply smiled at her.

"I wanted to say hello. Your name is Youmei, right?"

"Yeah, so? That doesn't explain why you're talking to me."

"Well you're the only person I know here-"

"You don't want to know me." She suddenly interjected as she turned away from him. Maybe if she ignored him long enough, he'd get the idea that she was not worth the trouble of befriending. It was just better that way for both parties. Yet instead, he continued to speak.

"Actually it's quite the opposite Miss Youmei. I was looking forward to properly meeting you this period." The brunette whipped her head back around, raising an eyebrow at the bespectacled boy. What _exactly _did he mean by that? She wasn't sure if she was flattered or creeped out. Before she could sort out the meaning behind his words, Hakkai chuckled.

"I'm sorry if that sounded strange. It's just that Miss Sora told me some interesting stories about you and your friends. It made me a bit eager to meet you." He explained.

"That makes more sense." Youmei said after sighing in relief, "For a second I thought you were just as weird as your buddy Gojyo." Hakkai couldn't help but chuckle again.

"I take that your first impression of him wasn't all that great?" The deadpan look on her face was all the answer he needed. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"I apologize for his behavior. He's really a good guy; it's just that he lacks self-control."

"Clearly. He tried hitting on our first period teacher."

"I'm not surprised. His endeavors have gotten us in quite a bit of trouble more than once." The girl was silent for a few moments after his comment and he wondered whether she had grown bored of their conversation. Her next comment was fairly unexpected.

"How'd a nice guy like you end up hanging out with someone as slimy as him?" The brown-haired man let out a louder laugh.

"_That_ is a long story."

"Well I guess we'll have to do some story swapping when we get the chance." It was then that she gave a small smile, the first in their entire conversation. Hakkai felt himself smile back just as the teacher walked in. By then, Youmei had turned her attention to the woman taking attendance. Hakkai didn't focus as much as he did last period, only listening to hear his name and then...

"Kisakino Youmei?"

"Here."

Just as he thought.

:2nd Period- Science:

Gojyo walked into his second period class less excited than he was about an hour ago. Dealing with a sexy, yet irate brunette was not as enjoyable as he thought it would be, especially with her glaring at him every time he tried to catch a glimpse of her amazing rack.

As he took a seat at an empty desk in the back of the room, the red-haired hanyou's attention turned away from thoughts of Youmei to the tanned girl walking into the classroom. From what he remembered from their brief meeting this morning, her name was Kaosu. Unlike Youmei who had a good amount of assets, her friend was taller and therefore had less going on in her chest area. On the plus side, she was pretty good-looking and had a nice ass.

While Gojyo was checking her out from his seat, Kaosu was making small talk with the teacher like any good teacher's pet would do. As valedictorian (or at least valedictorian-to-be), it was necessary for her to have a good relationship with all her teachers. And after her terrible behavior last period thanks to a certain blond bastard, she needed to double that effort. Luckily for her, she had been on the debate team for a good two years now and the teacher knew her well enough to know that she was having a bad day. Despite that, Kaosu did not want to take any chances as she kissed up to her new teacher one more time before excusing herself to her seat. Turning around, her gaze locked with a tall, red-haired boy's whom she quickly recognized as one of the exchange students she met earlier that morning. Ready to make a good impression and be the ever helpful student, she made her way towards him.

"Hi there! You're... Gojyo, right?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," He replied with his trademark charming grin, "and you're Kaosu."

"Yup, glad you remember me!" She said cheerfully as she took a seat next to him. A moment later, the taller teen leaned towards her, his face inches away from hers as he snaked his arm around the back of her chair.

"How could I forget that beautiful face of yours?" The black-haired girl blushed deeply as she leaned away from him.

"T-Thanks..." She replied nervously, making Gojyo grin wider. Shy, innocent girls were his second favorite type of woman, only losing to sexy, confident women by the amount of time it took to get them into bed. Yet, there was a certain thrill in releasing the inner beast of an innocent girl that he couldn't get from any other kind of woman.

As he was fantasizing, Kaosu was able to pry his arm off her chair and busy herself with taking her notebook and pencils out, all the while trying to clear her head of the red-head's flirtations. It's not that she didn't enjoy them per se... It was just that she didn't know how to react to these kinds of situations.

"So how was your first period? You had English with Youmei, right?" She questioned, trying to turn the conversation to something less embarrassing. She didn't know if she was relieved or worried when she saw Gojyo frown a moment after she asked.

"It was okay." He finally replied after a few seconds of deliberation, "Youmei is kind of..." It was hard to find the right way to explain the brunette without trying to offend her friend. However, Kaosu just giggled.

"A bitch, right?" Gojyo's eyes widened at her bluntness which only made her laugh even louder.

"Don't worry, she's always like that. But you get used to it if you don't take it personally."

"I guess." The hanyou was still fairly surprised by her comment but decided to move on to a new topic, "How'd your first class go? Didn't you have it with Sanzo?" Kaosu's face instantly fell when she heard that horrid name. Rage boiled at the pit of her stomach, mixing in with the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Before either of them knew it, she had snapped her defenseless pencil into two, causing Gojyo to lunge back in surprise.

"That good-for-nothing son of a bitch can kiss my ass. The next time I see his dick-for-a-face will be too fucking soon." She hissed.

"Damn."

"What?"

"I wasn't expecting that from a woman like you." At hearing those words, the black-haired girl realized in horror at what she had just done and threw her hands over her mouth in embarrassment.

"Oh god I am SO sorry!" She exclaimed, her cheeks heating up, "I don't normally act this way but Sanzo just irritates me so much! I really am better than this!" Her outbursts were seriously getting out of hand. She only shouted or cussed aloud with Sora, Neko or Youmei; never with anyone outside her tight-knit group. She had her reputation as a model student to uphold. If anyone else saw her like that... Kaosu couldn't even begin to imagine the repercussions it could have on her status as future valedictorian. And what would her _**parents**_ think?!

As she had her tiny mental breakdown, Kaosu suddenly felt the urge to re-do her bun. It was a nervous habit she had developed whenever she felt things weren't going as perfectly as she had planned. And at that moment, things were definitely not going her way. Gojyo was about to make a flirtatious comment about Kaosu's red face when she suddenly pulled her long, black hair out of her bun. His eyes widened at the sudden transformation. Her wavy hair seemed to flow on forever, framing her face in a curtain of soft ebony. He finally found his voice again when she began to tie it back up.

"Hey wait, keep your hair down. You look great." He said, surprised by his own honesty. Yet, instead of blushing like before, Kaosu simply glanced back at him with an emotionless gaze.

"My parents say my hair is too wild and unkempt," She began in an almost mechanical-like voice, "I need to look presentable. Besides, it gets in the way when I study." Gojyo raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of attitude but said nothing as Kaosu turned her full attention to the teacher who began to take attendance. It wasn't until her name was called that he began to pay attention. Just like Youmei's, her name was a translation of one of the 'mysterious beings' the goddess had told them about. He didn't think too hard on what it all meant (he would leave that to Hakkai) but instead, smiled at the news. This would give him a great opportunity to get closer to the raven-haired beauty sitting beside him.

:2nd Period- ROTC:

"You whore!" Those were the first words Sora heard when she walked into the ROTC classroom. For a moment, she thought the loud insult was directed at her but upon further inspection, she saw that the angry girl it came from was focused on someone else. That someone else was a timid-looking Neko sitting at her desk in the middle of the room.

"What were you doing going out with my boyfriend during the break?!" The girl yelled as she slammed her hands on the blond girl's desk, making her flinch.

"He was the one who asked-"

"Liar!" She didn't even give Neko a chance to defend herself as she continued her tirade, "Everyone knows you're the cheapest slut in school! You'll go out with just about anyone!"

"Sayaka," the angry girl spun around and locked eyes with Sora's hard glare, "leave her alone."

"Why should I?!"

"Because if you do, I'll go ahead and do your English homework. I know that you didn't complete it over the break." The two continued to stare each other down until finally, the girl named Sayaka turned away and pulled a notebook out of her bag.

"Fine, but you better be done before class is over." She threatened as she pushed the book into Sora's hands, "And don't even think this is the last time you'll be doing my homework." She gave Neko one last glare before stomping over to the other side of the room where her friends were waiting. Once Sayaka was out of ear shot, Sora let out a relieved sigh and turned to the blond staring at her with wide, blue eyes.

"You're still doing that?" She asked incredulously. Sora chuckled a bit, finding it ironically funny that Neko was worried about her even though she was the one getting bullied.

"Yeah, but don't tell Kaosu or Youmei." She said as she took a seat at the desk beside her, "How about you? Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Anyways, how was first period? What kind of guy is Hakkai like?" Neko asked right off the bat, averting attention away from the tense situation that had just occurred. Sora blushed at her question and looked down.

"He's nice and really polite."

"Aw, he's perfect for you!"

"What? No he's not!" Neko grinned at Sora's reddening face.

"What are you saying? He's tall, handsome, and I bet he's smart. Plus, he wears glasses! You love guys who wear glasses!"

"No I don't!" She gave the shorter girl a light glare when an idea suddenly popped in her head, "Hey, what about Goku? What do you think of him?" Sora gave her a mischievous smile as she turned the tables on her friend.

"Oh, he's pretty different." Neko simply replied with a small shrug, making Sora raise an eyebrow. She had been expecting her to say he was 'cute' or 'adorable' or some other Neko-esque description, but this was unexpected.

"Why do you say that? Is he weird?"

"A little, but not in a bad way. I can't really explain it." The two ceased their discussion when their colonel walked in. They would have to have their boy talk later on in the day.

:2nd Period- English:

Sanzo stalked the halls, looking down at his schedule every few seconds before checking the next door he passed. Since Kaosu, a.k.a. the Hypocrite, refused to show him where his next class was, he had to find the way himself. Now he was about to be late and it was all her damn fault. Fortunately, the priest finally found his classroom door just as the late bell began to ring. As he walked in, he prayed that he wouldn't have to deal with anymore annoying idiots during the next hour...

"Hey Sanzo!" Goku greeted loudly with a wide grin, causing everyone including the teacher to turn towards the doorway. Sanzo facepalmed, swearing he could hear Kanzeon Bosatsu's maniacal laughter all the way from Heaven.

:3rd Period- Math:

Sora rushed down the halls towards her third period, a little behind schedule since she had to show Neko where her class was. Seriously, they were all in their senior year already; shouldn't she have known the layout of the school by now?

The surprising sight of two familiar figures standing outside her math class made her slow down. It was Kaosu and Gojyo, one of the new guys. The taller teen was standing quite close to the blushing tanned girl as she kept looking around nervously. That was when she made eye contact with her paler friend.

"Sora!" She shouted a little too loudly as she bolted out of Gojyo's arms, "You have this class right? Can you help Gojyo out? Thanks, bye!" By the time she said her good-byes, Kaosu was already scurrying off down the hall in a frenzy, leaving two very confused red-heads. Sora finally turned to Gojyo and gave a small wave.

"Hello." Gojyo returned that greeting with a smirk. He was about to greet her back with a pick-up line when she suddenly raised a hand to stop his advance.

"I already heard about you from Hakkai. I'm not interested." She stated bluntly before heading inside the classroom. Gojyo frowned and quickly followed after her.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say." He tried to argue.

"It would have been along the lines of you complimenting some random part of my body." After she said this, Gojyo took the chance to pick up his pace and walk in front of Sora so as to get a good look at her. Although the short girl was a bit too boyish for his taste, there was no reason he _couldn't_ try to get in her pants. Who knows? She might even put out if he tried hard enough.

"Well, you do have beautiful eyes." He began. In all honesty, Sora's eyes were her best feature in his opinion. A mixture of brown and green made up most of her irises with specks of gold dancing close to the center. By all definitions, they were truly the color 'hazel'. And although he said this as sincerely as possible, all he got from her was a dead-panned expression.

"That's all you can think of? I was expecting better." And with that, she left a frustrated kappa. Gojyo followed her with a glare, angry with his circumstances rather than Sora herself. What the hell was going on? Back when he was literally this age, he could easily make a chick fall for him just by whispering a few sweet nothings in her ear. But now, two out of three girls had already rejected him. He hoped most of the girls at this school weren't as uptight as they were or else he'd never get any action.

:3rd Period- Marine Biology:

Goku wandered down the hall, uncharacteristically deep in thought. It didn't take a genius, or at least a person with his IQ, to notice that Sanzo was more pissed off than usual. But the question was _why. _Before the brown-haired teen could come up with any kind of answer, the sound of the late bell ringing jolted him out of his thoughts. Goku scrambled down the hall until he reached his classroom door and ran inside. There, he was greeted by a dozen bespectacled stares, including the teacher's.

"Um, hi?" He greeted hesitantly.

"Hello," the teacher greeted with forced politeness, "and you are?"

"Son Goku."

"Welcome Son Goku. Please take a seat." He immediately did as he was told and sat down at the nearest desk at the back of the room while the rest of the students averted their attention back to the female teacher as she made her way to the front.

"Now that everyone is here, I'd like to formally welcome you to Marine Biology." She announced.

"Mari-what now?" Goku suddenly interrupted with a confused look on his face.

"It's the study of organisms that reside in the ocean." The teacher explained slowly. The perplexed stare did not disappear from Goku's face which only made the teacher roll her eyes.

"We study things that live underwater."

"Like fish?!"

"Yes...?"

"Do we get to eat any?!" She finally groaned. Great, another genius to deal with.

:3rd- English:

Kaosu rushed down the hall until she felt she had put a good enough distance between her and further embarrassment before slowing her pace. Panting softly, she placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart, knowing full well it wasn't on overdrive because of her most recent sprint. She knew it was a bad idea to feel so charmed by Gojyo's words. After all, it was blatantly obvious that he was a player from the way he looked at her with his lustful eyes. Those lustful, _sexy _eyes...

Kaosu groaned and covered her reddening face. That transfer student was going to be the end of her if she wasn't careful. She took a moment to calm herself and finally got her heart back on a steady rate before uncovering her face just in time to see a familiar blond girl wandering through the halls. She immediately recognized the confused look on Neko's face and rushed over to her side.

"Wrong way." She announced as she took a hold of the shorter girl's shoulders and pushed her towards the direction she had just come from. Neko blinked for a few short moments before looking up at her friend.

"Oh, hey Kaosu." The redirected girl greeted casually. Kaosu just sighed in reply.

"You know you have English with me this period, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why were you in the math hallways?"

"... This doesn't lead to English?" Kaosu let out another exasperated sigh.

"Honestly Neko, you've been here for four years. You should at least know where everything is by now."

"Well I don't see why we have to walk around to different classes. In Japan, it's the teachers who switch rooms, not the students."

"Well we're not in Japan so suck it up." As the two girls rounded the next corner, they caught sight of another familiar face; a brown-haired male with glasses.

"Hey it's Hakkai!" Neko exclaimed, pulling out of Kaosu's grip and rushed over to his side. Kaosu followed after her and caught up to them just in time to hear the two exchange greetings.

"Hi Hakkai."

"Hello Kaosu, how are you?" The cheerful teen asked.

"Good!" Although she replied back in an equally cheerful tone, Kaosu couldn't help but feel a tad bit wary of him. She already had strange encounters with half of the exchange students and there was no telling if he was just as weird as they were, no matter how polite he seemed.

"Are you in our class?" Neko asked as she pointed to the open classroom door they were all standing in front of.

"Looks like I am." Hakkai replied after taking a quick glance at his schedule.

"Great! Let's head in then!" Kaosu walked inside first and headed straight for the teacher's desk as the other two followed her inside.

"I heard you had class with Sora." Neko began, deciding that casual small talk was the best way to pry any info on Hakkai's first impressions of her best friend.

"Yes, and also with Youmei." He answered as they both took a seat.

"Wow, what a coincidence!"

"It is, isn't it?" In the back of his mind, Hakkai seriously doubted that having his first three classes with each one of these girls were just coincidences.

"Well, our school is fairly new." Kaosu stated, returning from her short detour once she felt she had sucked up to her English teacher for the appropriate amount of time.

"What do you mean?" Hakkai questioned as the black-haired girl took a seat next to him.

"The school opened five years ago and even though we're the second graduating class, we're still fairly small. That's why it's pretty common to be in two or three of the same Core classes as someone else."

"How interesting..."

"But we have lots of extracurricular classes so you might meet some new people there!" Neko pointed out excitedly.

"Extracurricular?"

"Everyone takes four Core classes; a math, a science, an English, and a social studies class. It might be different depending on your year or your grades." Kaosu explained, "The rest of your schedule is filled up with classes of your choice, or extracurriculars. They can range from sports to fine arts classes. We even have classes geared towards job training, like Auto Shop or Health Science.

"So like my Art class last period."

"Right." Hakkai was thoroughly intrigued by the idea of extracurricular classes. Back when he was an actual teenager attending school in China, his classes focused only on what would be considered the Core classes Kaosu had previously mentioned. Art and music were only taught to younger children and even when he himself was a teacher, he barely had his students do either. He still thought it was a nice addition to the curriculum though. It made school not just a place to develop minds but also one's own individual talents and interests.

"What other extracurricular classes are you taking?" Neko asked, snapping Hakkai out of his thoughts.

"I have Orchestra next period and Wood Shop later on in the day." He said after looking over his schedule once more.

"I dunno anyone who takes wood shop but I know Sora is in Orchestra!"

"Is she now?" There was no more doubt in his mind; Kanzeon Bosatsu did want the Sanzo-ikkou to meet these girls. All Hakkai had to figure out now was why.

:4th-Orchestra:

For the first time that day, Sanzo was reluctant to leave his class. After having to deal with Goku last period, he was relieved to find his third period Law class lacking in people he knew. Sure, some classmates wanted to chat with him but ignoring them proved to be successful as they soon stopped in their advances. Even the class itself was surprisingly interesting for the most part. Once the bell rung, Sanzo mentally groaned as he gathered up his belongings. Knowing his luck, he wasn't going to get another break like this until after school.

It took a bit of time but after wandering around for a few minutes, he finally found himself in what looked to be the fine arts hallway. He still wasn't sure why he was signed up for a music class in the first place and was reluctant to find out what went on in Orchestra. As he rounded the next corner, Sanzo caught sight of two people talking in front of the double doors leading to his class. The taller one was Hakkai, the other...

"Oh, hello Sanzo." The brown-haired teen suddenly greeted, averting his conversation partner's attention to the priest. Violet eyes locked onto brown and Kaosu's cheerful smile immediately changed into a frown. Tension sparked between them as they continued to glare at one other for the next few moments while Hakkai simply smiled in the background. Finally, it was Kaosu who broke the glaring contest as she turned to face Hakkai.

"Well, I need to get going. If I stay here any longer I might start choking on Sanzo's hot air." She stated in a surprisingly steady tone. Before he could reply, Sanzo cut him off.

"Sorry, could you repeat that? I'm not fluent in bitch."

"Fuck you." Kaosu gave him another deadly glare as well as the finger before she stormed down the hall, leaving the two men in an awkward silence.

"Well... Looks like you're making friends."

"Shut up Hakkai." The bespectacled brunet lightly chuckled as he followed the priest inside. The room they stepped into was large; just enough to hold 100 people. However, there were only about thirty students scattered about. Through the small crowd of people, one familiar face stood out. Hakkai was just about to head over to her when a man with long, stringy hair stepped in front of him. Before he could say anything, the man grabbed his and Sanzo's shoulders.

"You two are new, right?" He frantically asked.

"Yes?" Hakkai replied cautiously, quite confused at the sudden appearance of the disheveled man. Sanzo, on the other hand, was not pleased at the uninvited invasion to his personal statement and roughly shrugged the man's hand off his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind at all since he immediately let go of Hakkai and spun around. The two teens glanced at each other warily before the man turned around and shoved two objects in their arms. The green-eyed male looked down at his hands to see what looked like a violin, only bigger. Sanzo, on the other hand, got the larger of the two instruments as the blond looked over the cello in a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"Here, take them. They're yours until the end of the semester."

"But we don't know how to play these instruments."

"Just learn the basics. I just want you guys to be adequate." Before Hakkai could protest anymore, the man ran off to confront a few others students walking through the doorway.

"What the hell?" Sanzo finally asked aloud. It was answered with a soft giggle. The two males turned around and saw Sora holding a violin.

"Guess you met our orchestra instructor." She stated with an amused tone.

"He's... quite the character."

"And on the verge of getting fired if he doesn't provide an acceptable orchestra to the principal by the end of the year. That's why he's being so weird."

"That makes sense."

"There's no way in hell I'm playing this." Sanzo suddenly protested, interrupting the two calmer teens' conversation.

"Well, you have two choices. Either learn how to play and pass the class or be the reason why a man loses his job." Sora said. Hakkai's eyebrows shot up to his forehead, pleasantly surprised by the strength behind the shorter girl's voice. It was obvious from her tone that this was important to her. Sanzo glared down at her while she responded with her own defiant stare. Finally, the blond looked away and grumbled under his breath before walking away to the other side of the room where the other cellists sat, his own cello gripped tightly in his hands. Once gone, Sora let out a sigh and shivered.

"Damn, he's scary." Hakkai just laughed.

"But you did quite well standing up to him for the first time. I'm impressed."

"I just hope I don't have to do that again anytime soon."

"I doubt it," Hakkai gave Sora a charming smile, "now will you show me where the other viola players sit?" A blush crept onto Sora's pale cheeks and she turned away to hide any sign of it.

"Yeah, it's over here..."

:4th-P.E:

"Hey monkey, how's the school treating you?" Gojyo called out to the shorter teen standing a few feet away from the gymnasium door. As annoyed as the half demon was when he found out he was only having Physical Education with male students, he had to admit that it was a relief to see someone not part of some stupid godly instructions in his class.

"My brain hurts..." Goku groaned. Marine Biology was not what he expected. Instead of eating fish, he was learning about them all the way to the tiny micro-whatchamacallit. And it was only the first day! Goku wasn't so sure he would be able to survive the class for half a year.

"What brain?" The red-head joked.

"He-!"

"Hey new kids!" Goku was cut off when a dark-haired teen called out to them from across the gymnasium. In his hands was a large red ball.

"Get ready to get your asses kicked in dodgeball!" He yelled while a group of male teenagers laughed behind him.

"Gojyo, what's dodgeball?" The taller teen just shrugged. Goku's question was answered a few minutes later when they were suddenly put into two teams by a big, muscular bald guy. He and Gojyo were on one team while the guys who shouted at them earlier on the other. Then, they were instructed to stand on opposite sides of the gym while the coach lined up some more red balls in the middle of the room. Before either Goku or Gojyo could say anything, the muscular man blew his whistle and everyone ran for the balls. The two foreigners stood there with confused looks on their faces as their opponents grabbed a few red balls and started chucking them in their direction.

"I think we're not supposed to get hit." The taller of the two finally deduced as he easily sidestepped one of the flying balls. The golden-eyed boy agreed wholeheartedly as he also ducked away from an oncoming ball.

"I bet that's why this game's called 'dodgeball'!"

"Damn, how long did it take you to figure that out?"

"Hey shaddup man! You were just as confused as I was!"

"Don't put me on your level you damn monkey!" Goku growled at the insult just as a red ball was headed straight towards his head. Without even turning away from Gojyo, the younger boy easily grabbed the ball right out of the air.

"Don't call me a monkey you pervy kappa!" He yelled before throwing the ball at Gojyo. The red-head dodged and the ball zoomed across the room, hitting an innocent bystander right in the face.

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want, chibi chimp!" Gojyo bent forward and grabbed a ball on the ground before chucking it at the shorter boy. Goku side stepped it easily, letting the ball hit a supposed 'teammate' behind him. The two teenage boys glared at each other intensely before leaping to grab more ammo.

Next door in the female-appointed gym, one Fuun Neko was getting ready to do some laps when the sudden sound of agonizing screams rudely interrupted her stretches. She turned towards the wall that the female gym shared with the male gym and raised an eyebrow at the pained cries seeping through it. After a few moments, she calmly turned away.

'Boys are weird.' She promptly decided in her head as she continued her stretches without another glance.


End file.
